Beauty and her little beast
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Belle is sitting at the diner on Valentine's day sad about Rumple's passing. As it turns out also read is without a date for the night, and Belle finds she might have been wrong about the other woman. Fluff.


**_Beauty and her little beast_**

It was Valentine's Day and Belle was sitting alone by a table at the diner. Everyone around her seemed to be in a cheerful mood this morning, and all so loving. It made her feel very lonely, especially after they all came back here after being in the Fairytale land. Rumple had died and her heart was having trouble mending, seeing loving couple's around didn't help.

"You alright there?" she heard Red's voice and looked up.

"Yeah, I am fine," she answered, blushing shyly,

"Are you sure, you don't look so sad," said Red, she sounded genially worried.

"It's just this day, all the loving couples, and I am...alone," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I get that feeling," said Red in a sympathetic tone.

"You, you that have been with every man in town and can have who you want?" Belle sounded offended.

"Perhaps but no one wants me for more than a fling, someone to sleep with," said Red with a heavy sigh.

"You're not with Archie, I've seen you two around," said Belle a bit surprised.

"We are only really good friends," said Red, hearing Granny call for her she left to go back to the counter. Belle looked at her, she had of course captured her eye before, she wasn't ugly in any way, in fact she was quite beautiful she found. For a change she was not wearing one of her short skirts, but a pair of black pants, her toop however showed off plenty of cleavage. Not that Belle had ever minded that. Maybe she had been wrong about her, all wrong, maybe she was as lonely as she was. She went into her purse finding a note and wrote, "**_From beauty to my little beast. Hope you would join me for a movie at six._** She left the note with her tab and some money for it, before Ruby had had time to get back to check on her.

Just as she was about to start cleaning the table she heard Regina say, "Good morning, Red, how are you this morning?"

"Oh hi Regina, not quite sure to be honest. What about yourself," said Red and smiled at her.

"Not too bad, what do you mean you are not sure?" said Regina with a frown.

"I think I have a date," Red said blushing.

"What do you mean you think you got a date, take it from the start please," said Regina.

"Well what you have thought if you got this note?" said Red and handed it over.

The brunette looked at it before she said, "It's a date alright."

"Are you sure," Red's heart was beating faster now.

"Yes I am sure," said Regina, rolling her eyes.

"I can't believe she asked me out for a date, I so have to be there, I cannot let her down," said Ruby Red, she was overexcited now.

"Will you calm down, it is hours ahead and you do have to work," said Regina rolling her eyes.

"I know," said Red giggling happily, hurrying back to the counter. Regina shook her head at the younger woman being excited about her first date. Why she didn't get considering Ruby Red was known for sleeping around.

* * *

Belle was waiting outside the movie theatre for Red; she was clearly overdressed, wearing a yellow ball gown. In fact it was the same she had worn when she first met Rumple years ago. She was well appear she could have worn something much more simple, but it was her first date in a very long time and she wanted to dress to impress. Now she was standing there like a lost princess, nervously tripping up and down. Terrified that Ruby Red would not show up.

"Wow you look wow," she heard Ruby's voice from her side. Of course the brunette had expected her to dress up, but this…She had no clue as to how Belle had even gotten the dress with her back from Fairytale land, but yet there it was. She looked amazing.

"You really like it, it's just too much?" Belle was blushing shyly.

"No it is perfect, here?" Red held out a rose, smiling shyly also. She was wearing a pair of tight fit black jeans, a white blouse showing off some cleavage and a black jacket. Much less slutty than Belle had ever seen her before.

"Thank you, you look beautiful as well," Belle said as she really thought so.

"Thanks, so shall we?" asked Red nodding towards the movie theatre. Belle nodded, letting her hand slide into Red's. She didn't seem to mind. Red would be the one to pay for the movie and the popcorn. The ended up on the movie Ever After a Cinderella story, a Valentine's special at the theatre. Both sitting close, Belle leaning on Red, the other woman leaning in for a kiss as the end credits started to roll. It was perfect in her eyes and never before had her heart beaten like that.

As Belle backed out of the kiss blushing, Red stroked her cheek whispering, "You look so beautiful."

"So do you, what do you say we get out of here?" Belle said, leaning to kiss her cheek. Red nodded, slowly getting up, as did the other woman following her outside. Once outside Red asked if she wanted to go out and have a bite to eat or if she wanted to go to the Rabbit Hole or home. Belle agreed upon the last and after a few drinks and a few slow dances Red was to take her home. Giggles and small talks were exchanged and goodnights kiss. Red felt like she was floating miles above ground wondering if this was what it was like being in love.

"You will call me tomorrow right, so we can set up time for a new date?" Belle sounded insecure.

"I will stop by the library to call upon you during my lunch break," Red promised, knowing she would not be able to stay away.

"Good, thank you for a wonderful evening," said the young beauty.

"No thank you for inviting me, I really had a great time," said the young beast.

"You are welcome, after all no one should be alone on Valentine's Day," said the beauty, adding, "I should also thank you for taking my mind of Rumple."

Ruby Red hugged her closer whispering, "We'll get through it together I promise, call me if there is anything during the night."

"I will, and I will see you tomorrow, my little beast," she whispered, dragging in all she could of her beast.

"And I you, my beauty," said the beast kissing her red lips, before back away. Slowly she parted, skipping a step or two on her way home. She had never been so happy, as for the beauty she would not regret she had dared to ask the beast out on a date. That night she would fall asleep with a smile on her lips, dreaming about her.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this, I would love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
